peelfandomcom-20200213-history
13 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-13 ; Comments * Another show where JP is slightly subdued * After playing the Girls At Our Best B Side "That is terrific you know, I'm very partial to that indeed" and "That's the sort of record everybody ought to be playing every hour on the hour I reckon. But on the other hand this is a world where half the Radio 1 typing pool was going barmy yesterday afternoon for an LP of TV theme tunes so I mean what can you do?" Sessions *Revillos Second session (plus two earlier sessions as The Rezillos) *Department S First session originally broadcast 03 Dec 1980 (Is Vic There? missing from broadcast as they lost the tape!) Tracklisting *Aerial FX: Take It From Here (7": Take It From Here) (Island Records) *Shock Treatment: Big Check Shirts (7": Big Check Shirts) (D.A.B. Records) *Killing Joke: Follow The Leaders (7": Follow The Leaders) (E.G. Records) *Israel Vibration: Friday Evening (Album: Unconquered People) (RAS Records Inc.) *The Revillos: Snatzo Mobile (Session) *The Au Pairs: Dear John (Album: With A Different Sex) (Human Records) *Discharge: Maimed And Slaughtered (Album: Why) (Clay Intersong) *Department S: Clap Now (Session) *Elmore James: Early One Morning (Album, Comp.: Got To Move) (Charly R&B) *The Undertones: Crisis Of Mine (Album: Postive Touch) (Sire) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Als wär's das letzte mal (Album: Alles Ist Gut) (Virgin) *The Revillos: She's Fallen In Love With A Monster Man (Session) *Musical Youth: Generals (7": Generals) (021 Records) *A Certain Ratio: Forced Laugh (Album: To Each…) (Factory) *Be Bop Deluxe: Made In Heaven (Album, Comp.: The Singles A's & B's) (Harvest Heritage) *Bill Nelson: Living In My Limousine (Album: Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam) (Mercury) *Department S: Ode To Cologne (Stench Of War) (Session) *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Follow The Sun (7": Spellbound) (Polydor) *Roy Richards: Freedom Blues (7": Freedom Blues) (Studio One) *Vice Squad: Young Blood (7": Resurrection EP) (Riot City Records) *The Revillos: Man Attack (Session) *Toyan: Children Children (Album: How The West Was Won) (Greensleeves) *Really 3rds: Everyday, Everyway (7") (Really 3rds Records) (Plays at the wrong speed initially) *Joy Division: Glass (2x7": A Factory Sampler) (Factory) *Department S: Age Concern (Session) *The Beat: Dream Home In NZ (Album: Wha’ppen?) (Go-Feet Records) *The Revillos: Caveman Raveman (Session) *Mutabaruka: Every Time A Ear De Soun (7": Every Time A Ear De Soun) (High Times) *Naked Lunch: Rabies (7": Rabies) (Ramkup Records) *Malaria!: I Will Be Your Only One (12": Malaria!) (Marat Records) *Girls At Our Best: I'm Beautiful Now (7": Go For Gold!) (Happy Birthday Records) *Half Japanese: If My Father Answers Don't Say Nothing (Album: Loud) (Armageddon Records) :(Tape a bit wobbly towards the end of the show) File ;Name * 1981-05-13.mp3 or 19810513 The Revillos & Department S.mp3 ;Length * 1.58.41 ;Other * Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! *Please address re-up requests to Peel Newsgroup. ;Available * Mooo Server * johnpeel.com ;Footnotes Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment